My precious angel
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: What if after all her internal pain and emotional struggle Yaya finally confessed to Hikari? What would the outcome be...and would Hikari realize what she meant to her? (Supporting Characters: Tamao Suzumi, Nagisa Aoi, Shion Tomori, Amane Ohtori, Momomi Kiyakashiki, Kaname Kenjou, Chikaru Minamoto, Shizuma Hanazono, Tsubomi Okuwaka, Miyuki Rokujou) YayaxHikari
1. Chapter 1

Yaya sat beside the Astraea hill fountain quietly. The virgin Mary statue was carved behind her into a rock side. She was thinking about Hikari being alone with Amane and what they were up to.

She hated it that Hikari always ignored her for Amane nowadays; how could she like a person who treated her like a squealing fan girl and an immature kid. She didn't deserve Hikari and never would; she was too uptight and cruel with her words. She never thought about how her actions or words hurt those around her.

"Yaya-chan!" a voice cried out loudly snapping her out of her thoughts.

She looked up to see a worried looking Hikari. Her hair was slightly messy, she was slightly out of breath and her cheeks were flushed red. From her present state she had obviously been looking for her for a while.

"Thank goodness I was really worried about you" Hikari said relieved. If something bad had happened to Yaya she never would have forgiven herself.

Yaya sighed heavily in an irritated tone and looked away from Hikari crossly "I needed some headspace" she explained coldly. She didn't want to face Hikari right now...not in this state.

She hated being so mean to Hikari; but she was hurting her deeply with her actions and pushing her away for Amane. It seemed that nowadays Amane was all she spoke about like a damn broken record.

Hikari held one hand to her chest and tightened it into a fist "Why are you acting so strangely Yaya-san? You're so short tempered and mean all the time" she said worriedly.

Yaya bowed her head sadly her sadness, hate and jealousy overwhelming her. She couldn't hold back her feelings anymore...she hated being ignored; especially by her precious Hikari.

"Why her?" Yaya whispered coldly with an angry tone. She didn't want to hold back anymore; she had kept quiet about her feelings for long enough and now it was time to free the beast.

Hikari was shocked by this and taken aback by Yaya's comment "Yaya-chan?" she said worriedly.

Yaya got to her feet quickly and glared at Hikari angrily scaring her. She held her hands either side of her clenched into fists "Why did it have to be Amane? What's so damn important about that narcissistic bitch? All she does is ignore you and treat you like a kid!" she screamed angrily.

Hikari was shocked by Yaya's attitude. She had never seen her act this way before and it scared her. She knew she had been spending a lot of time with Amane lately but she just admired her so much.

Tears began to spill over Yaya's cheeks but she didn't care anymore. She wanted to let Hikari see the pain she had been causing her all this time "I've always supported you! I helped you join the Spica choir, I helped you feel more confident and speak your mind! I looked after you when you first arrived here even though anyone else could have done it!" She snapped bitterly.

Hikari's eyes widened as she saw her best friend falling to pieces in front of her. She was breaking apart like broken glass and it was scaring her. How had she not known about any of these feelings wasn't she supposed to be close to Yaya?

"Every time you were in danger I would come looking for you! If Kaname and Momomi would bully you I always came to save you! I'd stay up late worrying about you if you weren't home by curfew!" Yaya spat venomously.

Hikari backed away slightly; She was so afraid that Yaya would push her over or something. She was so used to seeing a smiling, happy and confident Yaya that this was a huge shock to her. She hadn't realized Yaya was hurting so much.

Yaya clutched her hands to her chest tightly for support; she could feel herself wanting to break down but she had to convey all her feelings to Hikari. To make her understand the agony and emotional pain she was causing her all this time.

"E...Everything I have done for you; I wanted so bad to stop you from going on that date with Amane. Make you miss the train or even turn off your alarm so you'd sleep in...and more! It hurt so much that you left me alone like that and just ran off happily ignoring me. I've even put up with your incessant rants about her EVERYDAY!" Yaya wept angrily her body trembling with rage and fear.

"Yaya-san" Hikari whispered quietly her voice squeaky. She could feel her eyes stinging but she wouldn't allow herself to cry. She felt so awful hearing all this pain she had caused Yaya but she couldn't change what she had done.

She knew Yaya was often grumpy or avoided subjects but she never knew it was because she was jealous. If she had known about how much talking about her senpai would upset her than she would have stopped or spoken to someone else about it. But she didn't know...because Yaya never said this.

"Can't you see I've been beside you all this time. I've cared for you, protected you and even supported you throughout Amane. I've put my dreams and needs on the shelf to make sure your happy because..." Yaya croaked bitterly her voice now hoarse from yelling.

"Yaya-san I..." Hikari whispered a tear spilling down her cheek. Her emotions would no longer let her be brave; she had to cry now because guilt was beginning to kick in. She was starting to see how selfish she had been and never realized it; how could she have been so selfish.

"I love you Hikari" Yaya whispered loudly and covered her mouth to stifle her sobs. She couldn't take back these words now...it was too late to undo what she had done. But she didn't care; as long as Hikari knew the truth.

Hikari's eyes widened large and her mouth dropped open. Everything stopped and she lost senses of her surroundings. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

Yaya covered her eyes and ran past Hikari sobbing hard. She headed towards the woods so she could hide. She wanted to be alone now with her pain and anger; she didn't want to see Hikari's face because she was angry at her...and angry at Amane.

Hikari stood there quietly for a while still lost in the moment. After Yaya disappeared she fell to her knee's and whispered "Yaya-san...loves me?"


	2. C2: What the heart wants

Hikari quietly returned back to the Strawberry dorms quietly her head blank and her heart full of mixed emotions. She couldn't think straight and was still in shock about what Yaya had said to her.

 _"I LOVE YOU HIKARI!"_ Yaya's voice echoed in her head loudly.

Hikari clutched herself tightly feeling sad and confused. She hated herself for hurting Yaya like this but couldn't understand why she hadn't told her so long ago.

"What should I do?" Hikari whispered quietly.

"Hikari-chan?" Tamao said worriedly. She had noticed Hikari approaching the dorms from the front door where she had been reading quietly for some alone time.

"Tamao-chan" Hikari said tearfully. She felt so lost and confused; she didn't know what to do now.

Tamao was shocked at her emotional state and her shakiness. What had happened to her to cause her such distress.

"Come with me and Nagisa and I will make some tea" Tamao said gently and began to lead her inside slowly.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Yaya had rushed far away from the dorms into the woodland area surrounding it. She needed to be alone and release the emotional pain she had been hiding all this time.

She sat kneeling on the ground clenching the grass tightly in her fists and her body arching as each heartbroken sob arched from her body. For over a year she had kept her love for Hikari secret and put up with every emotional torment that came her way. But now she couldn't take it anymore; she didn't want to hide her feelings anymore.

At that moment Kaname happened to be taking a stroll through the woods to get away from Momomi for a while as she had been pestering her lately. She had heard the sobs of another student and became curious.

She was shocked to find Yaya as she was usually a very confident, outgoing and blunt person. To see her weeping in distress like this was very unusual and made her worry.

She approached her quietly and knelt beside her "Yaya-san are you ok? Has something happened?" she asked curiously.

Yaya peered at Kaname quietly tears streaming down her face "Kenjo-san" she whispered quietly.

Kaname was stunned; Yaya was crying so hard she was afraid she would break at any moment. She became stern and curious "Did someone hurt you?" she asked curiously.

Yaya clung to Kaname tightly sobbing harder "I...I told Hikari how I felt" she wept sadly.

Kaname's eyes widened and then she remembered the advice she had given her that time. About how being honest and forceful would allow you to get what you wanted.

"Yaya you told Hikari your feelings?" Kaname said in amazement. She had always thought Yaya would go her entire term remaining in the friend zone rather than tell Hikari how she felt.

Yaya nodded quietly and then sobbed harder. She knew Hikari would probably hate her for this or even ignore her now. But she was glad she finally told her the honest truth instead of pretending she didn't care.

Kaname placed her arms around Yaya in a comforting manner and allowed her to cry. She had felt a similar way about Amane ignoring her until she realized how Momomi was to her. So she could understand partially the pain Yaya was feeling.

 ** _back at strawberry dorms_**

Hikari sat quietly at the table with a distant and sad look; she was staring into her teacup silently her head bowed.

"Hikari-chan why don't you tell us what happened?" Tamao asked kindly.

"Yes we are always here to help Hikari-chan" Nagisa cried reassuringly. She would never let anyone in need of help be ignored.

Hikari clenched her teacup tightly and sighed heavily "Yaya-chan...confessed her love to me" she said quietly.

"EH?!" Nagisa cried loudly slamming her hands on the table loudly almost spilling the tea. She had always thought Hikari and Yaya were close friends like her and Tamao.

Tamao sighed heavily and became thoughtful. She had always been aware of Yaya's hidden feelings for Hikari; It had just been a matter of time before Yaya snapped and finally came clean.

"But that's not fair on you Hikari; you like Amane-sempai so Yaya is trying to come between you" Nagisa thought firmly.

"That's not true Nagisa!" Tamao snapped crossly. She knew Yaya and she would never do anything to hurt Hikari EVER; she was just tired of being ignored.

"Tamao-chan?" Nagisa said in a confused manner.

Hikari looked at her quietly with a look of shock and confusion. Why was Tamao so quick to defend her?

"Yaya has been in love with Hikari since she arrived at Spica and joined the choir; she has always cared deeply for her ever since. So of course she would be jealous and angry about her being ignored for Amane-sempai" Tamao explained sternly.

"WHAAT?! I had no idea she had been crushing that long?!" Nagisa cried in amazement.

Hikari's eyes widened in surprise; she had no idea Yaya had been crushing on her for that long! It made sense now why Yaya would be so upset now.

"Hikari; I think it best you give up your feelings for Amane-sempai" Tamao said solemnly.

"Eh?" Hikari said in shock.

"Tamao-chan?!" Nagisa cried in disbelief. Why was Tamao being so cruel and stern? It wasn't like her at all; she was usually so kind and sincere.

"Think about it; Hikari has tried wholeheartedly various times to show her affection for Amane but has been brushed away. She acts cold and distant to everyone and never acts interested in anything or anyone" Tamao explained sternly.

She only wanted what was best for Hikari and for her to be happy. If she tried to pursue Amane any further she would just end up failing and being sad all the time. If she was with Yaya she would always be smiling and treasured; just like she deserved.

"That's true..." Nagisa said quietly "But isn't that up to Hikari?" she asked doubtfully. She was very conflicted about the situation and what to do about it.

Tamao turned to face Hikari and took her hands in her own and stared into her eyes with a serious expression. She wasn't going to let Hikari or Yaya be hurt anymore; she would make this work and give the honest and hard truth.

She took a deep breath "Hikari-chan I know you like Amane but I think it would be wise for you to give up and accept Yaya-Chan's feelings" she said firmly.

"But..." Hikari said quietly her expression becoming sad.

Tamao wasn't going to give up; as cruel as it was Hikari's feelings for Amane were not love; simply a crush. Not like Yaya's feelings for her; which were real, true and passionate.

"Amane will graduate before you will; so what will you do when Amane finishes Spica and you are all alone?" Tamao said in a cold tone.

"That's right; Amane is a year above Hikari so she will leave at the same time as Shizuma-sama and Rokujou-san" Nagisa pointed out.

Tamao nodded solemnly "Exactly; and if Hikari were to date Amane she would only end up getting hurt because she would have to say goodbye too soon" she explained.

Hikari's grip tightened; she would hate to say goodbye to Amane; and there was no guarantee she would wait for her. She would probably find someone older and more mature and less troublesome who she always had to rescue.

Tamao smiled kindly "And besides Yaya has done a lot more for you than Amane has" she said wisely.

"I.." Hikari whispered quietly. She knew Yaya cared but she couldn't remember what exactly her friend had done for her since she arrived.

"Yaya has supported you, listened to your problems and comforted you when you needed a shoulder to cry on. She's never left your side EVER and went through the pain of being fake happy when you have been obsessing about Amane-sempai" Tamao explained coldly.

She would never say it but Hikari could be very dense, selfish and thoughtless. When she only thought about what she wanted or what was on her mind she often hurt those around her; namely Yaya.

"That's right; Yaya has always been with Hikari and nobody else" Nagisa pointed out cheerfully.

Tamao nodded "Exactly Nagisa-chan; But Amane has ignored you, rejected your gifts that you worked so hard on and labelled you as another fan girl. The only redeeming thing she has done is take you out on one date and save you from Kaname and Momomi. Apart from that she has treated you like you never existed" she reminded Hikari sternly.

Nagisa was starting to realize the point Tamao was trying to make; Yaya has always been there for Hikari in both good and bad times. Amane had ignored her daily until Hikari would interact with her.

"But more importantly she has saved Hikari when someone else tried to claim you" Tamao reminded her.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Yaya was walking down the hall casually; she noticed a small button on the floor._

 _She picked it up curiously and observed it "Isn't this?..." She thought to herself. It was a button off of Hikari's dress._

 _Meanwhile in Kaname's room Hikari was pinned to the bed and struggling wildly._

 _"Why?" she cried quietly feeling scared and afraid._

 _"Fall head over heels for me and forget all about Amane" Kaname urged her seductively. If Hikari fell for her she wouldn't have to worry about Amane being a rival for the Etoile competition._

 _She leaned towards Hikari slowly who looked away in disgust and struggled further. She wouldn't allow herself to fall for a low brow trick from this awful person._

 _Suddenly the door slammed open wide and a very angry Yaya stood there glaring at Kaname. How DARE she touch her precious Hikari with her tainted hands._

 _Kaname moved away in shock; hadn't most of the students been out to visit their families or on trips? How the hell was Yaya able to find them?_

 _Hikari sat up quickly her hair and dressed messed up. She was so relieved to see her best friend "Yaya-chan" she cried in relief. She pushed Kaname away and rushed to her side quickly; she always felt safe in the arms of her best friend._

 _She clung to Yaya tightly and clung to her; her body was shaking like a leaf and her heart was racing. Yaya felt so warm and gentle; like a safe place she could return to when scared._

 ** _Now_**

Hikari clutched herself as she remembered that terrible fiasco with Kaname. She had been truly afraid that she would have been raped by her. Yaya had saved her that day while Kaname was nowhere to be seen; she was off at the train station. She had never even come back to look for her; and just waited alone.

She began to realize how wrong her decisions had been; how Tamao's words made sense. She had been following dreams instead of being reasonable with her affections.

"Take me to her..." Hikari said quietly.

"Eh?" Nagisa and Tamao said in unison their tones confused.

Hikari looked at them solemnly her tone braver "Take me to Yaya-chan!" she cried.


	3. C3: Fighting for love

**Update!**

 **You wanted it you got it!** **Another chapter more epic from the last!**

 **I hope it pulls at your heartstrings an/or makes you cry**

 **DarkPheonix666**

Yaya was still sobbing against Kaname's chest heavily; she hadn't cried this much since she was first transferred here and had to say goodbye to her parents. Her heart was filled with so much pain, sadness and anger. Why did falling in love have to hurt so much; and why did she have to always be the one to be ignored by others?

She had always acted strong and kept her true feelings hidden; she had put up with the hurt and the bullshit all to make Hikari and everyone else happy. She had lied and made up stories so that nobody would know how she really felt. But now she couldn't keep lying to herself; because it hurt too much.

Kaname could feel her blazer being soaked by Yaya's tears but she didn't care; she was releasing what could be years or months of hidden feelings that had been eating away at her for a long time.

"Nanto-san" Kaname said firmly; she did want to keep consoling her but to speak properly at Yaya she would have to look at her; and constantly holding her would give mixed signals.

Yaya said nothing; she just kept crying it was all she wanted to do. She was tired of keeping quiet and pretending everything was ok when in fact it wasn't. She wanted to voice how she really felt because otherwise she would be ignored.

Kaname sighed heavily and gently pushed Yaya away and felt a deep wave of pity and sadness as she saw her tearstained face and red eyes. Slowly she reached into her pocket and handed her a large package of tissues.

"Kenjo-sempai" Yaya said gently. She would have never expected her to be so thoughtful; she was used to dealing with a selfish, narcissistic and manipulative bitch.

Kaname laughed gently "I know you don't exactly like me Nanto-san but I'm not such a bad person; I just like challenging people, being competitive and winning no matter what" she said solemnly.

Yaya unsure of what to think took the tissues anyway and cleaned her face up. It kind of hurt as her face was so sensitive from crying. She then sat on a nearby log that she hadn't noticed earlier.

Kaname sat next to her quietly and smiled "Feel better?" she asked curiously with a cheeky smile.

"Kinda" Yaya said bluntly. She was still rather gloomy but felt better after crying; it was the first time in years she had and it felt kind of good.

"I must say it's unusual to see you crying; your usually so strong, defensive and quiet its unlike you" Kaname said half joking.

She was trying to cheer her up and make her smile but at the same time she was serious; Yaya was usually good at standing up for herself. Seeing her cry like this was a huge shock to her system.

"So what happened between you and Hikari? Something must have happened during that confession to make you cry so hard" Kaname asked curiously.

Yaya bowed her head quietly and released a heavy sigh; she couldn't avoid the subject but she needed to talk about it.

"I...I just snapped; I was so tired of her going on about stupid Amane all the time. I'd had enough of pretending not to care and not having my feelings noticed" Yaya explained coldly her eyes filled with hurt.

Kaname chuckled to herself and smiled "It's about time you did; I could tell a while ago you had some interest in Konohana-san. We were all wondering when you'd act upon your desires in truth".

Yaya smiled slightly; in some ways it was comforting to hear these words. Many of the other students had put her down for feeling this way about Hikari and calling her selfish for coming between her and Amane. The only people to praise and support her feelings were Tsubomi, Shizuma and now Kaname.

"Say Nanto-san what do you like about Konohana? I mean I know she's cute and all but she can tend to be naive and hurtful to you sometimes" Kaname said solemnly.

It was no secret that Hikari would often go on about her interest in Amane for hours and talk about little else. She had no care that it may annoy or upset people she got lost in her dream of what she felt for her sempai. When she was with others she let Amane cloud her mind; she got distracted easily and often cancelled on friends and forgot plans only to spend time with Amane.

She wasn't a bad person; she was very sweet, kind, loving, loyal and well mannered. However she often forgot about the people important to her over a girly crush and acted childishly and tearful if someone got mad at her about it.

Yaya smiled sadly her eyes tearful and filled with pain. It hurt to say these words as it made her realise how much she loved Hikari; yet somehow felt those feelings would never be returned.

"When she gets scared she becomes clingy and huggy; sometimes she would cling to me during a thunderstorm or share my bed when she had a bad dream. When she was cold she would sit under a warm blanket with me and share my bed. I know it may seem silly but feeling her warmth against me and knowing she trusted me so much was kind of sweet. I guess I find her innocent side very cute" Yaya said solemnly blushing gently as she said these words.

She barely ever spoke about what she was attracted to about Hikari; she genuinely kept her feelings to herself so nobody had any idea she felt the way she did. The only students smart enough to catch on were Tamao Suzumi and Shizuma Hanazono from Miator; plus herself and first year Tsubomi Okuwaka from Spica.

"Her sweet smile; her cute innocent look, the shy awkward look she gives when she's been found out, her dreamy loving look or the adorable yet seductive sleepy face she wears when she sleeps..." Yaya reminisced quietly her eyes fond and gentle.

Kaname stared at Yaya in awe; she had always believed it to be a matter of desire and dominance that she wanted Hikari. She was rather touched by her dedication and passion for her roommate.

She had always believed her to be just a loyal friend, someone who cared for her dearly and wanted her to be happy. After learning that she was deeply in love with her roommate she was stunned; and the fact that she had sacrificed so much to keep her happy showed true dedication.

Kaname's lowered her gaze slightly and began to think deeply; many people idolized Amane as the next Etoile but it seemed the true candidate was someone people would have never thought of.

Yaya had a strong willed personality; meaning she would stand up for students and things that needed to be fixed. She would make sure work got done, things were cared for and nothing was left undone.

Her attitude would mean if any other students or council members were to try and go against her or insult her she would stand up for herself; or more importantly her partner. She would never let anyone make her back down and she would never stand for any disrespect.

She had often noticed from her relationship with Hikari and close friends that Yaya was fiercely protective of people she cared for. She would never abandon them; never betray them and would always remain beside them. This was a key element in being Etoile; remaining faithful to your partner.

Kaname smiled slyly; she would have to tell Shion, Rokujou-san and Etoile-sama; but first she had to make sure Yaya's mission was completed. "Go after her" she said solemnly.

"Eh?" Yaya said quietly; she had always wanted to claim Hikari but it seemed she was too full of Amane to care about her.

"Hikari will never notice you unless you fight for her; she knows how you feel now so make sure to make her yours!" Kaname said firmly staring at her intently.

Yaya was both shocked and touched by this advice; she was used to seeing Kaname cause trouble and make problems. Seeing her act this maturely was rather shocking and admirable.

Yaya slowly got to her feet courage beginning to form within her like a small flame. She was still scared but loved Hikari more than anything and wanted to be with her always. Before leaving she turned to Kaname "Thank you Kenjo-san" she said gratefully and ran off quickly not looking back.

Kaname watched the dark haired girl run off quickly and smiled to herself "That girl really is something" she said quietly.

Yaya continued to run through the woods; branches scratched her face, twigs cracked beneath her, leaves rustled and the ground crunched.

She would see Hikari and make her love known; all she had done was show her feelings but she hadn't proven or shown any form of her love.

She would make Hikari see how much she loved her; Amane could go to hell because she wasn't going to back down. She wasn't going to lose her angel to the stuck up, ignorant prince of Spica.

"I have to see her; I don't care what happens...I have to see my angel!" Yaya thought to herself as she raced through the woods anxiously.


	4. Chapter 4: Feelings returned

**Preemptive warning for emotional people; this is a very fluffy chapter with a lot of feels. You may need a tissue box beside you for those softies.**

 **Please review, favourite and follow**

 **Darkpheonix666**

Yaya panted heavily as she reached the back of the church quietly. She had run so hard she was out of breath. Due to her speed there were people who often pestered her to join the running club despite her protests.

She looked around and admired the white flowers growing around the church garden. They were all white primroses and smelled lovely. White or pale yellow flowers; signifying the colours of friendship and innocence. Yaya knelt down and picked one of the flowers quietly; she breathed in the flowers perfume quietly enjoying the subtle scent.

"YAYA-CHAN!" Hikari's voice cried suddenly from beside her.

Yaya's eyes snapped open in shock and she saw her beloved Hikari near the other side. She was panting heavily her cheeks flushed red. She had obviously run here with full intent of meeting her.

Beside her were Nagisa and Tamao who both looked stern and cautious. She was worried at what they would be here for; she hoped they weren't going to take Amane's side. She stared at them with disbelief and shock in her eyes; she had expected Hikari to go back to their dorm room and sulk. It wasn't like Hikari to face anyone; she was a very quiet and shy girl.

"Hikari-chan" Yaya said quietly. Why was she here? Why had she come to this place to see her?

Hikari took a deep breath and approached the raven girl quietly; she had to do this now. What Nagisa and Tamao had said was right; she couldn't pretend anymore. When she reached Yaya she stood in front of her quietly; her blue eyes were filled with intent and hesitation. Her blonde hair blew gently in the wind tumbling over her shoulder slightly in the breeze.

Yaya got to her feet quietly still holding the flower in her hand; she stood in front of Hikari and stared into her beautiful blue eyes with her own intense brown ones. For a long time they just stood there staring into each other's eyes quietly.

The breeze became stronger; a gust of wind blew through their legs and swept Yaya's hair over her shoulder and Hikari's behind her. Love and angst filled Yaya's eyes as she looked upon her love; she was happy and yet sad to see Hikari here. She had mixed feelings of what to say to her after confessing that she loved her.

Hikari tightened her fists and she took a deep breath he heart beating fast; there was no looking back now "Yaya-chan; all this time you've stood beside me and looked after me better than anyone..." she started quietly.

Since her first day Yaya had cared for her; made sure nobody picked on her, helped her gain some confidence and helped her make friends. She had helped her out so much and yet in return she herself had hurt her in so many ways.

"...You've supported me in every decision I made; boosting my confidence and egging me along. You never once let me give up in anything that came my way no matter how unsure I was..." Hikari explained solemnly.

Yaya's eyes softened gently; hearing all this made her heart fill with warmth. For all they had been friends Hikari had never said a long speech on how much she meant to her. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside; call it nostalgia and happiness mixed together.

"...From the first day I started here you've looked after me; you treated me with such kindness even though I was homesick. You helped me realize how fun it is here and how much fun school can be..." Hikari said fondly her blue eyes gentle.

When she first joined Spica she had been emotional and afraid; she missed home terribly and not been able to sleep properly. However Yaya had shared her bed with her and helped soothe her troubles. Over time she had come to like being at Spica and it became like a second home to her.

Yaya's eyes became gentle and loving; Hikari actually _remembered_ all that. She had felt like she had been forgotten since then and her heart had drifted from her. Seeing the person she loved ignore her had hurt her deeply; but knowing she _still_ remembered brought relief to her.

"...You caught me singing here and I tried to run; but with your boost I joined and met Okuwaka-san and made new friends" Hikari said fondly. Being able to sing in the choir was one of her most treasured things; she could voice her happiness via her voice.

Yaya felt her chest tighten; since she had become occupied with Amane Hikari had neglected her choir friends. She always left early and rushed to the practice yard where Amane was; it hurt knowing she had been replaced so easily.

She felt her eyes sting with tears; she loved Hikari so much it hurt. Her words gave her hope that maybe...just maybe Hikari loved her back. However she felt that was impossible because Hikari had eyes for Amane; just like all the other brain washed first year bitches who attended their school.

Suddenly Hikari's eyes became watery and filled with tears; they glazed over and had the appearance of glass. Seeing Hikari in such a way made Yaya worried and she attempted to approach but was stopped by the blonde.

Hikari smiled sadly holding back her tears; she raised one hand and held it to her chest tightly for courage "But in all that time I was being selfish and ignorant..." she said tearfully. Without realizing it she had been treating those important to her badly; she had failed to think of how her actions affected those around her.

Yaya's eyes widened in disbelief at hearing Hikari say such a thing; Hikari never ever spoke badly about herself or other people. This was definitely a side she had never seen of her best friend/love interest. It was both admirable and emotional; Hikari really had grown up some since they first met.

"...All the time I was fan-girling and paying attention to Amane-senpai I ignored you; I ignored your kindness and how much you had been there for me. I was a bad person because I ignored how much you were hurting and failed to see your loneliness..." Hikari sniffed resentfully tears spilling over and running down her cheeks.

Yaya gasped and her voice broke; her self control barrier broke and her emotions took over. Her eyes began to well with tears and it took all her self control not to cry; hearing such words from her angel was hard to bare.

Hikari looked up at her bitterly her face streaming with tears "...I hurt my most important person!" she cried loudly. The last thing she ever wanted was to hurt Yaya; it made her feel like shit that she had caused her so much pain.

With that Yaya rushed at her and pulled Hikari into her arms holding her close to her. She wrapped her arms around Hikari and held onto her shaking slightly. God hearing these words from Hikari made her both happy and sad at the same time. She hoped; she prayed that what was happening; really was happening.

"Yaya-chan..." Hikari said tearfully burying her nose in Yaya's dark locks. She smelt strongly of fresh air and her strawberry shampoo; she had always loved the way Yaya smelled.

Yaya pulled away slowly still holding Hikari in her arms; her brown eyes intense and yet filled with so much emotion "Hikari..." she said hesitantly. God she loved this girl; she just hoped that what she was about to say meant she loved her too.

Hikari gripped onto Yaya's uniform tightly with her hands. She wanted this; it felt so right. The soft flutter in her chest made her want to stay like this for as long as possible. She never would have believed that she could feel so right in the arms of her best friend.

Yaya pulled the blonde closer to her and locked lips with her passionately. Hikari was taken aback briefly but returned her kiss without hesitation. They closed their eyes slowly and the tears spilled over their cheeks. At last they were together.

Petals from the surrounding flowers were lifted by the breeze; they swirled around the couple quietly like a small tornado. Their soft perfume wafted in the breeze easing everyone's hearts.

Nagisa and Tamao stood where they were in the background watching the happy couple. Relief and joy filled their hearts as they watched the two embrace in a passionate kiss; everything had finally worked out for the best.

Nagisa blushed happily and gazed up at the blue sky covered in white fluffy clouds. She was relieved to know Hikari and Yaya had now made up and weren't mad at each other anymore.

Tamao smiled fondly and tears filled her eyes; finally after all her trauma and sadness Yaya had gotten her girl. Her feelings had been returned and she could be happy with the one she loved "I'm happy for you Yaya-chan..." she said quietly wiping her eyes.


	5. C5: Something new

**Ok before you read this hear me out**

 **I never liked the pairing of Amane and Hikari when I first watched the anime for many reasons**

 **Hikari spends the entire first series mooning over Amane only to be rejected and ignored as another crazed fangirl.** **Leaving Hikari depressed and Yaya to comfort her when she was feeling disheartened.**

 **Then suddenly by season two their a couple and Yaya is cast aside**

 **like WTF?!**

 **anyway, please review**

Hikari opened her eyes slowly, her mind hazy and her body heavy yet feeling refreshed. Clear of mind and not a worry in her head about anything, just calm and yet confused. A sense of exhaustion and yet relaxation she hadn't felt before in her life. A feeling that she liked. She had never felt this comfortable before in her life.

She was so used to feeling anxious, troubled and worried all the time. Either about her studies, her relationships or things that happened in her school life. But now, all of those things were behind her. As if they had never existed to begin with at all, chased away by the happiness she had felt the day before.

As she looked around, a heated blush coloured her face. Remembering everything that had happened yesterday and during the following evening. Realizing she was naked, and laying peacefully beside her was a naked Yaya. Her best friend now turned lover sleeping soundly in bed. Though she wondered how they had not been caught.

A gentle smile spread across her face as she watched Yaya sleep. Though she didn't look it, Yaya could be very needy and childish sometimes. Clinging to her like a child, desperate to not be separated from her. Her arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Remembering how passionately Yaya had held her the night before.

Though Hikari had been nervous and almost cried, shaking nervously. Having never showed her body like this to anyone before. Half expecting Yaya to get impatient with her during it. But instead, Yaya had been gentle and understanding. Easing her into it and soothing her with kisses and reassurance. Letting her know to take it slow and that she wouldn't hurt her.

She hadn't expected anything of Hikari, simply wanting her to enjoy herself. Making sure Hikari had space and slowly got comfortable with being naked and being touched. Telling her she should ease into it, to simply breathe and nod if she wanted to continue. After all, this was her first time doing this sort of thing with another person.

Sensing the shift beside her, Yaya slowly opened her eyes to gaze up at her angel. Looking even more beautiful in the morning light, if that was even possible for another human being. A warm smile on her face, knowing that Hikari was hers now. "Good morning my princess" she said sleepily. Now she could appreciate Hikari's beauty up close as she had always wished.

She leaned up slowly, uncovering herself with the sheets. Not ashamed to show her body to the girl she loved. She had probably dreamed of this moment a million times before now in her head. But now it was actually happening for real, not inside of her head. Then kissed her gently on the lips, sharing a sweet good morning kiss.

Hikari didn't push away, accepting the kiss. Having never thought she could enjoy something so much. After, she gazed back at Yaya shyly as she took in their new relationship. "That… that felt nice" she replied shyly. Compared to how forceful Kaname was towards her, Yaya was so gentle. Showing her love slowly.

Yaya smiled and stroked Hikari's hair affectionately, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. How was it that even after sex, Hikari could still be this cute to her? "I'm glad you had fun" she replied affectionately. She had wanted to be with Hikari for so long it hurt, now she had finally gotten her wish. They were now one in body and soul.

The two gazed at each other fondly for what felt like forever. Yaya's heated gaze of love beamed at her angel, taking all of her in slowly. While Hikari smiled bashfully at her, glad to be close to Yaya. The two then kissed again, but this time more passionately and deeper. Wanting to be close to each other. Wanting to feel relief and comfort in the sense that they had each other.

Hikari then sat up, the sheet pulling from her body revealing her to Yaya. Trying to make herself comfortable again after lying down for so long. Stretching her aching body after a peaceful sleep and energetic night. Giving Yaya quite the show. Not that she was complaining, in fact Yaya was very much enjoying herself in this moment.

Her perfect curves, silky blonde waves, her shiny blue eyes that reflected like glass, her pale alabaster skin that gleamed in the light. She was truly angelic and Yaya couldn't avert her gaze from the other girl. Hungry for more of her. She was just so perfect it hurt, the day they had met for the first time had felt like a dream to her.

Yaya gazed at her, she loved Hikari so much it hurt. For so long she had held onto these feelings and locked them away deep inside her heart. Never did she think that she could be so happy as she was right now. Being with the girl she had loved for so long like she had always wished. It was all too much for her to describe in words.

She then wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly, as if she would shatter and vanish should she let her go. Burying close to her soft skin, feeling as though she may cry from her overwhelming joy. She never wanted this moment to end, she wanted to stay here forever, just holding Hikari in her arms like this.

Hikari was surprised by this gesture, though she had been hugged by Yaya many times before. This one was not of friendship but of passion, one between lovers. "Yaya-chan" she replied bashfully. She could feel her heart beating in her chest, could it be she wanted to do it again. Not that she didn't want to, but she needed to recover still.

Yaya buried her head into Hikari's shoulder, feeling as though she could happily break into sobs. Knowing that this wasn't a dream, that when she woke up Hikari would still be here. "I'm so happy you chose me Hikari" she replied softly. She had waited for what felt like forever to be with her like this. The day Hikari would notice her love like she had always wanted.

Hikari smiled, she had never thought that she was so precious to Yaya. That she needed her more than words could describe. Knowing she would be safe with her, noticed by her. Feeling bad at how lonely she must have felt every time she went away, but she would never let her feel something like that ever again.

* * *

Amane sat quietly at her desk, staring at the yellow scarf laid upon it. A feeling of unwavering concern flowing through her. Gnawing at her like some irritable pest. She hadn't seen Hikari about for some time now, she had started to avoid visiting her when she was out on star bride. Ever since what had happened with Kaname and their date.

She wondered if she had done something wrong that would cause Hikari to hate her. But nothing came to mind, causing her to worry further about it. Knowing how shy and self conscious the blonde could be. She sighed heavily and gazed out of the window, wondering when she would see her again.

* * *

Hikari and Yaya walked down the path to Spica together. A cheerful mood between them, a new closeness in their relationship. Comfortable with being close to one another compared to before. Since apologizing and becoming honest about their feelings. Mending past wounds and explaining their past actions more clearly so the other would understand. They no longer felt the need to keep secrets.

They had been friends for so long and now they were lovers, they had seen each other at their best and their worst. They no longer had to feel scared about anything. They were a team as well as a couple. As long as they were together, they would not let anything happen to them no matter what. They would always protect them.

However, their peace was to be short lived, as a familiar face decided to confront one of them. Wanting to know the truth, wondering if they had done something wrong. "Hikari!" a voice yelled loudly. She had spotted her from afar and decided to confront her. She didn't know what she had done to upset her, as Hikari seemed to be ignoring her lately.

Hikari turned quietly in confusion, she had no idea who had been calling her. Waking up from a daze of sorts, still in shock about all the things that had happened lately. She had since forgotten about her other relationships after the fear and stress of losing Yaya. She then saw Amane running towards them, her face bright red and appearing worried. Wearing her school uniform for once instead of her horse riding attire. In the past, this would have made her happy, but not anymore.

Eventually the older female caught up, catching her breath as she did so. Though she was physically fit, when she called before Hikari had not responded to her causing her to become worried. "Hikari, did I do something to upset you? I haven't seen you at the paddocks lately" she replied worriedly. Had she been bullied by Momomi or Kaname again, is that why she stayed away?

She knew the two had bullied and harassed Hikari in the past, pushing her around and making her feel bad. Trying to shame her and make her feel bad for idolizing her. Had those actions finally sunk into Hikari and made her feel afraid to speak to her anymore. None of that had been her fault after all, they were just cruel.

Yaya meanwhile glared at the other girl, standing beside her girlfriend protectively. Venting her previous jealousy and anger towards the other girl. Taking her hand in her own, showing she belonged to her. She had spent so long trying to make Hikari notice her, she would not lose her now. Not after all she had been through to get where she was now.

Amane saw the dark-haired girl's hostility, confused by her anger towards her. She did not recall doing something that would cause her such unhappiness. She was not unaware of how protective the latter was over her friend after all. "Excuse me Nanto-san. But may I ask why you seem to be so unhappy with me?" she asked curiously.

Yaya frowned, stepping in front of Hikari a little. Asserting her dominance, she would not back down after working so hard to win Hikari's love. She had waited so long for this moment. "Wouldn't you be angry if someone was hitting on your lover" she replied coldly. Though Hikari had once idolized her, that time was over now. She had finally managed to achieve her happiness with Hikari.

Amane simply stood there in awe, unable to believe what she was hearing. What did Yaya mean by lover? She knew the two had a playful relationship but this was taking things too far. For so long she had believed Hikari to be available and her actions were in fact romantic ones. After all, she would always come see her at the riding paddock.

Hikari blushed as she watched Yaya stand up for her. Making sure Amane kept a reasonable distance from her as to not overstep her boundaries. Blushing shyly to herself, not knowing what to say. But she did not regret her decision to accept the feelings of Yaya. She had moved past her pursuance of Amane for her best friend.

Wanting to get to the truth and understand the matter. Amane decided to question them further, not quite ready to believe that this wasn't a joke. "How long have you been dating?" she asked curiously. After all, for the longest time it seemed that Hikari had been trying to seduce her. Trying in every way to make her notice her.

"Two days, me and Hikari have only just started our relationship officially" she replied bluntly. However, her affections for Hikari had stemmed long since that time, from the first day they had met. But she had tried to suppress them, feeling she would never be able to obtain Hikari's love. But she couldn't deny them anymore.

Amane then looked at the blonde silently, she knew the two were friends. But Hikari often let herself get pushed around and often followed others like sheep. Never speaking up for herself. She saw the nervous appearance of Hikari and decided to confront her. "Is this really what you want?" she asked impatiently. She would not accept this without a valid response from the latter.

Hikari bowed her head and looked away shyly, she knew she had once chased Amane. But looking back, she had never really noticed her. Whenever she tried to show her feelings, she ignored her almost completely. She had even heard from Shion that from the beginning, Amane had no interest in joining the Etoile competition.

Amane wouldn't accept this, she stepped forward almost looming over the blonde. Why did it feel like she was lying to her again, that she was avoiding the subject. Upset at her lack of explaining the situation to her. "Hikari!" she snapped crossly. Why was she hiding like this? Trying to use her best friend as a shield to avoid the problem.

Hikari then snapped her head up, glaring at the blue haired girl tearfully. Her expression surprising Amane "Yes ok, I'm with her! You always treated me like a stupid fangirl Amane-senpai! No matter how many times I tried to get close to you. You act distant towards anyone no matter who they are. Because of my interest in you other girls attacked me. You would always go off alone and leave me by myself!" she snapped.

Whenever she tried to give her a present or wish her luck, she would ignore her coldly. Sure, she would wave at her now and again. But she showed little interest in anything or anyone. She placed her amongst the other girls in the crowds who followed her like sheep. She would never smile or show kindness towards her unless she was being polite.

Hell, Kaname and Momomi often involved her in their schemes in an attempt to stop her from being Etoile. She was innocent in it all yet they continued to harass her endlessly. Every single time it was Yaya who saved her, who helped her from being attacked. Who stood by her side and helped her when she was troubled or in doubt about herself.

Amane could only stand there silently in shock. Never knowing she could feel this hurt over someone. Though she hated the whole Etoile pressure, she thought out of all the girls at the school, Hikari would be the one. Though she tended to avoid relationships or fan girls, she truly thought she could be happy with her.

She bowed her head sadly "I see, then I shall bother you no further" she replied coldly. She had never felt such a pain in her chest before, like her heart had been shattered into pieces She then started to walk ahead quickly, her eyes stinging and an anger filling her. A sense of jealousy overwhelming her. Angry that she had lost Hikari because she had not treated her better.

Yaya could only stand there in awe, having never expected Hikari to be capable of yelling like that. She was usually such a soft spoken and gentle person normally. It was so unexpected. "Hikari-chan" she replied gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't believe the fact Hikari had just had an outburst. She could even sense that some people were staring.

Hikari simply stood where she was for a while, panting heavily. Not quite able to believe those words had come from her mouth. Some tears still spiking her eyes, but none of them spilled over. Eventually she spoke up "That… felt good" she replied shyly. To have finally spoken her mind instead of keeping things to herself.

Yaya then smiled fondly, glad to know she was trying to shed her doormat personality. Though she loved Hikari for being the sweet girl she was, she hated how Hikari was always bullied because of it. She then kissed the blonde's head affectionately "I'm proud of you Hikari" she replied gently. She knew she could find her strength, she just had to believe in herself more.

Meanwhile, Kaname watched the scene unfold from the side-lines. Having watched Hikari yell at her once beloved Amane with such bitterness and anger. It was rather entertaining. Making her wonder what kind of future the two girls would have.


End file.
